


I LOVE YOU WILL STILL SOUND THE SAME

by shiroderexx



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Coffee, Drama, Falling In Love, Friendship, JooHyuk, M/M, Minki - Freeform, Photography, University, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroderexx/pseuds/shiroderexx
Summary: Minhyuk, a barista, is fascinated by Kihyun who keeps track of his fading memories by taking pictures of things he doesn't want to forget.





	I LOVE YOU WILL STILL SOUND THE SAME

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm Hana. I am not a native English speaker so please bear with my probably incorrect English and help me improve it on the comment section. Thanks for reading this AU! Hope you enjoy it.

**I LOVE YOU WILL STILL SOUND THE SAME**

Chapter One: _THE BANANA SMOOTHIE GUY_

“So… you got it?”

Minhyuk nodded. Of course he got it. It was not the first time he worked as a barista. But there he was his new boss, explaining to him how the coffee machine works. At least he was nicer than his last boss. And more handsome. But he was taken. Too bad.

“Perfect, then. I gotta tell you one last thing”.

“What is it?” asked Minhyuk.

“We have one special client in this cafeteria”.

“A special client? What do you mean, Wonho?”. Minhyuk looked around. “Is that person here?”

“Not yet, he arrives everyday at 11, sits on the table that’s next to the last window over there…” Wonho points to a table that is now occupied by a couple having two cappuccinos.  “And he always orders the same, a banana smoothie”.

Minhyuk laughed a little. “A banana smoothie? But this is a coffee shop”.

“Yeah, but remember? I told you he is a special client” Wonho insisted, “And also… I’m the only one who can take his order”.

“Why is that?” Minhyuk was very curious at this point of the conversation. Who is this special client? Is he a celebrity?

“Just follow this small order for the time being. You will learn with time”. Minhyuk just nodded. After all, Wonho was his boss. And it was his first day. _Better not be fired_ _on the first day just because you wanna talk to this special dude_ , he said to himself.

“Okay then, get to work” Wonho smiled. “Since it’s your first day today, you’ll stay at the counter”.

“Okay” Minhyuk agreed.

Minhyuk started working. Washing some cups, serving some coffee, tea and cupcakes. He loved working in coffee shops. The ambiance was always so relaxed, and the clientele was very nice in general. Except for the occasional douchebag, of course. Around 10.30 he found himself staring at the door whenever he had a moment. Minhyuk was curious. He started picturing a lot of different scenarios on his head…

Maybe the guy was really a celebrity. An actor? A singer?

Or Wonho’s lover whom he had been cheating on his husband… No, his boss was not that type of guy. Or maybe he was…

It was 10.47 the next time Minhyuk checked the time. Was the guy really going to come at 11? Minhyuk couldn’t help but constantly check on the door. A lot of students came in an out and asked for take away coffee. After all the coffee shop was next to the city’s university. Good choice of placement. Students, as Minhyuk knew very well himself, needed a high dose of caffeine to survive class. Maybe the guy was a university student? Minhyuk checked the time again: 11.02

It was already 11! Minhyuk looked at the shop’s door. A couple students came in. No one looked like a celebrity. The students came to the counter to order. Coffee, of course. Minhyuk started preparing their order. Suddenly Wonho came behind the counter.

“How is it going?” he asked.

“Fine, fine. I’m doing fine” Minhyuk answered. “Has the special client arrived yet?”

“Oh yeah, punctual as always. I’m going to prepare the smoothie now”

What? He came? But Minhyuk never took his eyes off the door. He tried to look around for the guy while holding two cups of hot coffee on his hands. Bad idea. A little coffee spilt from the cups and burnt his hands.

“S*it” he said.

“Oh my god! Minhyuk are you okay?” Wonho asked. “Changkyun!” Wonho called. Changkyun was the other guy working on the coffee shop. He was also kind of a newcomer, he had only been working there for two weeks. Changkyun was a shy but diligent guy and was in charge of taking orders from the tables.

“What is it, boss?” Changkyun asked. “Take care of Minhyuk’s orders while he goes to the back and applies some ointment” Wonho ordered.

“Sure, no problem” Changkyun started working right away. _What a nice guy_ , Minhyuk thought to himself.

“Minhyuk there’s a first aid kit at the back. Can you find it alone? I gotta be working here” Wonho asked.

“Yes, I can. I’ll go now” Minhyuk went outside the counter to the back of the coffee shop. He opened a couple drawers until he found the first aid kit. He opened it and quickly found the ointment. He applied it to his hand. How could he be that clumsy? Even on his first day! He was supposed to be experienced and there he was messing up in front of his boss just because he was curious about this banana smoothie guy. _Fuck him_. He was angry at the guy now. Why did he had to order a fu*king banana smoothie on a coffee shop? And why did Wonho allow that?? WHO WAS THIS GUY TO ORDER A BANANA SMOOTHIE ON A FU*KING COFFEE SHOP?

Minhyuk went out and back to the counter. He was in a bad mood now but managed to keep a smile for the clientele. _Everything is okay, just do your job properly and don’t mind the banana guy._

“Oh, you’re back?” Changkyun asked. He was at the counter preparing some more coffees. Wonho was nowhere to be seen.

“Yeah, I just applied some ointment and I’m okay now” Minhyuk replied.

“Good thing then” Changkyun said. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go back to serving tables”.

“Yep sure, good luck”.

“Thanks, you too” Changkyun smiled and went to the tables to take some more orders. The place was busy for sure. Wonho would probably need to hire someone else sometime soon. Speaking of which… Where was his boss? Minhyuk looked around and saw him talking to someone sitting on a table. No way! Was it the banana guy? Minhyuk couldn’t see the guy’s face as Wonho’s big body shape fully covered the guy. _Minhyuk, do your job._

He kept on working trying not to care for the banana guy. Wonho still hadn’t come back five minutes later. Minhyuk looked to the table one more time and he finally saw the banana guy’s face. He was wearing round glasses and had his brown hair down and sipped from a banana smoothie while listening to whatever Wonho was telling him. _See? All that fuss for a perfectly normal looking guy. You got your hand burnt for nothing, you dumba*s._ He wasn’t even cute to begin with. And he could tell the banana guy was short. Minhyuk snorted. Definitely not a celebrity.

But still something bugged Minhyuk. Why in heaven’s name was this guy a “special” client? Minhyuk looked again. The guy was laughing now. He had a nice smile. Okay maybe he was kinda cute. _Okay better get to work now. Or maybe…_

Changkyun was back at the counter preparing something. Maybe he knew something. He had been working here longer than Minhyuk. Only two weeks but that was enough to know something, right? Minhyuk approached him.

“Hey, Changkyun” Minhyuk started. “Hmm?” Changkyun murmured while pouring some milk.

“Do you know something about the banana guy?” “The banana guy?” Changkyun seemed confused. Of course, Minhyuk had been calling the guy the banana guy in his head for a while now but that was not his name. “Yeah, the one that only orders banana smoothies”.

Changkyun seemed to know now. His eyes widened, and he said “Ah! You mean Wonho’s friend? Kihyun?”

“Kihyun?” Minhyuk asked. The banana guy had a name. “Yeah, he is a nice guy I just talked to him a couple days ago. He comes everyday at 11 and just sits there and writes on his notebook. Sometimes he brings a laptop and types there. He is probably a university student”.

“But… do you know why he is a special client?” Minhyuk was eager to know.

“Nope. I mean… probably because he is Wonho’s friend?”

That made sense. But Minhyuk wanted to know more. It was enough for now but eventually he would like to know all the tea. Maybe he was indeed Wonho’s lover. Minhyuk smirked. Sounded interesting.

“Okay thanks, Kyun”.

“K-Kyun?” Changkyun opened his eyes super wide. “Yeah, we are going to be working together so let’s be friends” Minhyuk smiled. “Okay, Hyuk?” Changkyun asked. “I prefer Minmin” Minhyuk said.

“Minmin? Sounds cute” “Thanks”. They both smiled. “Okay gotta go serve this, see ya Minmin” “See ya, Kyun”.

_What a nice guy_. Minhyuk was happy. But still eager. He looked around again. Wonho was walking to the counter. The banana guy was writing something on a notebook. His tongue was sticking out because he was concentrating so hard. What would he be writing about? Minhyuk wondered. Too much. 

Wonho arrived at the counter. “Is your hand okay?” he asked. “Yeah I just put on some ointment, so it’ll be okay” Minhyuk answered. “I’m glad is nothing serious” Wonho said with a smile “Keep up with the good work”.

“For sure”.

At some point during the next hour the banana guy left the coffee shop. Minhyuk saw him exit the building with a backpack hanging from his shoulder. Just as he thought, the banana guy was short. But he knew how to dress, that Minhyuk had to admit.

Like that Minhyuk kept on working his shift. No more burnt hands. Only more questions about the banana guy popping on his head. What was he writing? What was his major? Why a banana smoothie?

At almost 13, the time when his shift was going to finish, Wonho approached him.

“You worked hard on your first day” he said.

“Thanks”. “See you tomorrow at 8 again?” Wonho smiled.

Minhyuk nodded “I’ll be here”.

Minhyuk was happy. He wasn’t going to be fired. “Then you can go have lunch now” Wonho said as a goodbye. “Yeah, sure. Goodbye” Minhyuk replied with a smile.

He went to the back again and changed into his normal clothes. A sweatshirt and some jeans, casual and cool. He grabbed his backpack and got out the coffee shop.

Outside, Minhyuk finally checked his phone after five hours. He had one missed call from his best friend, Jooheon. Minhyuk smiled while pressing the return call option. After two tones Jooheon picked up.

“Wassup?” Minhyuk heard his voice. And as always, his heart fluttered a bit. Only a bit.

“I just got out and saw you called me” Minhyuk replied.

“Ah yeah, just wondering if you wanted pizza for lunch” Jooheon said.

“Sure” “Okay then, your treat” Minhyuk could hear Jooheon’s smirk appearing on his face. And at least one of his dimples, two if he was lucky. “No way” Minhyuk said jokingly but knowing he would agree to it. “You are part of the working class again, you have to celebrate”.

“And that means treating you to pizza?” Minhyuk laughed.

“What else could it mean?” Jooheon said.

“Okay then, you are my best friend after all”. “Indeed, we’re bros” Jooheon laughed.

“Yeah, bros” Minhyuk agreed.

And that was it. Just friends. Just best friends. Even if Minhyuk had been crushing on him for longer than he could even remember. Just. Friends. Bros.

“Okay I’ll be at your place in half an hour or so” Minhyuk said. “Okay I’ll order now so the pizza and you arrive at the same time” Jooheon said. “Perfect, see ya” “See ya, Minmin”.

Minhyuk sighed. Then he approached his bike and rode it directly to Jooheon’s house. His second home. While parking the bike he encountered the pizza guy.

“Is this for room 45?” Minhyuk asked him. The guy nodded. Minhyuk took out his wallet and paid for the pizza after convincing the pizza guy that the guy who ordered it was his friend. It didn’t take long since the pizza guy didn’t seem to care much about to whom he was delivering the pizza if Minhyuk was going to tip him. So he did.

Minhyuk went up the stairs up to the 4th floor. The elevator had been broken even before his friend moved there and it didn’t seem like it was going to be fixed sometime soon or anytime ever. But that was one of the things that made the rent super cheap.

Minhyuk knocked on the door with a 45 on it. Jooheon’s apartment. Well… apartment was kind of a luxury name to describe the room in which he was leaving. It was small but enough.

“It’s open” Jooheon’s voice answered from inside.

“I’m the pizza guy” Minhyuk said.

Jooheon then opened the door.

“What a cute delivery guy” Jooheon said with a smirk. Both dimples showed up this time. Minhyuk’s heart did a backflip.

Jooheon grabbed the pizza. “I’ve got some beer if you want” he said.

“No thanks I’ve class this evening” Minhyuk informed him.

“Okay then, want some soda?” Jooheon asked. “Yeah”.

Jooheon handed him a soda can and sat on the sofa. Minhyuk sat next to him. They opened the pizza box and started eating.

“How was your first day?” Jooheon wanted to know.

“I got myself burnt because I was distracted” Minhyuk showed him his red hand.

“Were you looking at some cute guy?” Jooheon asked.

“Kinda… I also made friends with the other guy who is working there”.

“Cool, and your boss… is he cool?” Jooheon wanted to know.

“Yeah he is very nice, he’s married to some guy I don’t know yet but I bet he’s also nice”.

“I’m happy for you. Seems like a very good working environment”.

“Yeah I think so too. But is very busy”. Minhyuk complained.

“I’ll pass by tomorrow maybe” Jooheon said “I’ve got class in the morning and I’ll be needing some caffeine”.

“Okay I’ll treat you to a donut if you want” Minhyuk smiled.

“I’d love that” Jooheon smiled back.

After some chatting and finishing the whole pizza. Minhyuk left for class. He rode his bike back to university. He parked again in front of Wonho’s coffee shop. He saw his boss going around the tables. The place was busy all day. There was a very tall guy behind the counter and another guy helping Wonho serve the tables. The evening shifts baristas Minhyuk guessed. Probably he would meet them sometime soon. He looked at the time and hurriedly headed for class, he was late, again.

Because he was running, Minhyuk didn’t see the flash of the camera. The guy behind the objective half smiled.

“Why does he make such a funny face while running?” he muttered to himself. He took out his notebook and wrote down the name of the photo he had just taken “IMG_181103_13”. Then the bus came so he hopped in. He seated and took his glasses off to clean them.

He opened his notebook again and continued writing.

_“… In the evening I saw Wonho’s new barista, Minhyuk, get off his bike and run to the faculty building. I took I picture because he made a funny face. He was probably running late. He seems like a nice guy. I hope I can meet him soon.”_

Kihyun closed the notebook and looked out the window. _Minhyuk…_ , he thought, _I hope I remember his name tomorrow._


End file.
